Troubleshooting
Sometimes features don't work as expected. Although the mod is heavily tested before being released, sometimes bugs still manage to slip through into final releases. In addition, some bugs may appear due to conflicts with other mods. When this happens, it's important to alert the developer so she can implement a fix (or provide a workaround) as soon as possible. When reporting a bug, please use the following steps. 1. Identify the bug What exactly went wrong? Did your game crash or hang? Is a model or texture missing? Take screenshots or videos if you can, and make sure to grab your log file (you can reach your log file similarly to installing a mod. Navigate to the folder where your Minecraft profile is, and instead of clicking the mods folder, click the logs folder instead. For more help finding your default Minecraft files, check out these instructions). Note: Without a log file, there's often little the developer can do to replicate and/or fix the bug! 2. Check to see if your issue has been reported WildCraft uses an issue tracker on Github to keep track of known bugs and problems. Before reporting a bug, please make sure to check it to see if your bug has already been reported. Make sure to check closed issues too, as the problem may have already been fixed for the next version, or a workaround may have been provided. Github Issue Tracker If running other mods, also make sure to check the known incompatibilities post on the forum thread. Known Incompatibilities 3. Test for Incompatibilities If you are running other mods with WildCraft, remove all of them and see if the problem still occurs. If it does not, add them back in a few at a time. This is a great way to narrow down if a particular mod may be causing the issue. 4. Report the bug If your bug has not already been reported, please make a new post about it in the Github tracker and email your log to wildcraftmc2017@gmail.com . If you are unable to use Github, simply include your bug report in your email. Remember: Without a log file, there is little the developer can do in most cases! Screenshots/videos are also extremely helpful. Other helpful info includes... -What you were doing when the bug occurred -What versions of the software you were using (Minecraft, WildCraft, and Forge) -Were you running other mods, and if so, which ones? If you tested for incompatibilities, did you notice one mod in particular caused the problems? 5. Be Patient It can take time to fix bugs or find workarounds. Be prepared to correspond with the developer if more info is needed. Most bug fixes are released with the next major update. However, if the update is particularly large and time-consuming or the bug particularly severe, a patch may be released to fix it in the meantime. By reporting bugs, you help ensure that WildCraft remains as fun and functional as possible. Thank you for helping make this mod even better! Category:Tutorials